hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Be Long Or Be Gone
Be Long Or Be Gone is the Thirty-First episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Hendrix and his team are in China, Tex still hopes to find Klaus and Lane after the last battle. John tells his team not to slip up. Cobalt knows Hendrix will anything in danger, as John needs him to fight against the bad guys. Hendrix's team gets angry, as Norris tells them to chill out. Cobalt goes to talk to Hendrix about himself, he also worried about Providence Accord capturing Hendrix then tracking down Klaus and Lane. Hendrix is doing training, as he made a speech about himself being a target, as talks more about Cain murder, as Hendrix walks away, Cobalt goes to see his emails. Cobalt knows it isn't Hendrix's fault, as Norris got good news about Lane's gang about selling mantes. John also found a location in the museum, as Hendrix and his team gear up for the mission. Hendrix was in the Defected Group car, as he contacted Riley, Mario's sister. Riley checks on him and she wants Hendrix to understand Doctor Hawkins. Hendrix refuses to answer, as Riley also know the murder that isn't Hendrix, as Hendrix trust Riley, as he goes into a mission to battle Lane's men and Klaus robots, after they capture the police, to do a trade. Cobalt knows Lane's men escaped with the money, Hendrix and his team battle the bombs, as Wade's assistant is there too, Conus. He plans to make them mutated and powerful, as Hendrix refuses to believe him, as Hendrix sees one, as he fights with his team. Hendrix uses his equipment but it didn't work, as they go room after room to battle against the animal, as the team urges Hendrix to electric the animal, as it happened and turned back to normal. Hendrix and his team go after Conus, as there are many hostages in many rooms that Conus planned, Hendrix busted the door, as he found Conus. He uses it the blast the animals, as they become mutated again, Conus also send men to make Hendrix and his team have a hard battle, as Conus face Hendrix alone, Hendrix's team defeated the animals that mutated, as they return back to normal. Hendrix fends off Consu attacks, as Hendrix defeats him. Hendrix's team came, as they free the hostages. Cops hails Hendrix's team for saving the museum, Hendrix remembers to the cops about another target that's hiding, as Hendrix files away. As night past, Hendrix talks to Riley about Doctor Hawkins and Cain's murder, that it's Lane, as Hendrix finally believes that himself is innocent. As Riley advises Hendrix to trust Doctor Hawkins, as Riley wants him too. Mite goes home, as he checks on his car, in the garage, after getting his car fixed. Mario and Doctor Hawkins chases him, as Mario battles Mite, as Doctor Hawkins assist him to defeat Mite. as Doctor Hawkins and Mario Thompson interrogated Mite about Hendrix Underwood, as Mite tells to them about how Hendrix escaped, with the help from his Cybernetics and also about the murder of Cain's witness, as Doctor Hawkins got an idea, of where to find the witness of Cain's murder, the night that Hendrix disappeared. Episode Moments * Hendrix and his team, defeated Conus, for mutated animals in the zoo * Mite has been defeated by Doctor Hawkins and Mario, also given information about Cain's murder witness * Riley Thompson advises Hendrix to trust, Doctor Hawkins * Lane's men still collecting mantes, to make a profit for his mothership to be fixed Character * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Mario Thompson * China Cops * Cobalt Esmund * Tex Tucker * John Lanford * Norris Hector * Defected Group Soldiers * Riley Thompson Villains * R.D.Ms * Lane's Men * Conus Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Riley Thompson first appearance in Hendrix Linguistics * Hendrix quote is similar to Breaking Bad * Conus does his master, Wade work, by mutating his animals * Mite's car is repaired See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Two Episodes Category:Written By Guillermo Del Toro Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Lane's Arc